indiawikiaorg-20200214-history
Forum:Have I properly learned how to create place pages?
category:place category:templates What Robin has done and thinks so far Please see Gangtok, which I have just edited, replacing old ordinary-looking headings with the newly updated template:place. It looks all right to me. What do others think of it? Please respond under the "Responses..." heading below. I think we need instructions to users somewhere. I thought the instructions might be like this below, or even easier than that. But it's not easier if contributors are not told about template:place and just type their own. How to contribute or improve new articles about places in India We have a "template" to save much work. If you create a blank page with the name of a city or village that does not yet have a page, or if you have a very short page that needs lots more headings, please just: *'' type or paste on the page (below whatever else is there)'' Headings and links to specific subpages will be miraculously created, and you can click any red link and start typing on the new page that opens. Its contents will automatically appear, as soon as you save it, on the page with the template. Some of what was already on the page may now be suitable for moving to a subpage. I'm not sure about that second-last sentence. I think that's how things should work. And I'm not sure about the "subst", but I think it is a sensible precaution so that created pages don't get messed up if the template changes. Robin Patterson 15:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Robin's further comments after more investigation #Template:place needs adjusting by the addition of a permanent link to each subpage - perhaps a piped link in the heading as I have done it for "Geography"; otherwise there's no apparent link to any subpage that has been created. #Subpages must not have categories or smart stuff containing "PAGENAME" unless they are in a "noinclude" tag; see Sikkim/Geography #Subpages must not have main headings (i.e. the sort with two equals signs at each end) - biggest should have three equals signs at each end. Or maybe we should depart from standard practice and make the main headings all "one equals sign"? #If we want Category:Place to list the states and territories separately, we probably need a slightly different template for places that are not states or territories. There may be good reasons for doing that anyway; maybe more than one variant, such as one purely for official districts. Robin Patterson 15:29, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Responses from other contributors State serial numbers If possible the serial nos. for the states, if given, as per the India map shown in my edit of India article, may be helpful. Link http://india.wikia.com/wiki/India and image is Image:511px-India-states-numbered.jpg --Dore chakravarty 09:37, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Changes to template? I am currently working on Template:Place, which I can see needs a lot of work ;) BlackPearl14Pirate Lord-ess of the Caribbean 21:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :I think it needs only a little, as noted above. Robin Patterson 05:26, 31 August 2008 (UTC)